


Prey and Predator

by Puella777



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Rape, dub-con, no romance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puella777/pseuds/Puella777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't know why he was following you, and you didn't know that he would be the one to destroy you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prey

You were tasked by your mother to bring your sick grandmother food and medicine everyday after school. It wasn't trouble for you at all since you loved the old woman dearly. She was the one that took care of you during your childhood when your parents went to work, played with you and humored your childish games despite her frail body. Seriously, even if your mother didn't tell you, you still would have volunteered to be with your grandmother.  
  
The old woman would happily welcome you to her quaint little house which was just a few blocks away from your own, chattering away and insisting that she treat you as her beloved guest, making you a glass of milk and almost forcing you to partake in the food that you would bring her. Despite your requests for her to take it easy, she was one stubborn person.  
  
But after a week of perpetually going back and forth to her abode, your grandmother's strength and cheerfulness began to wane. She still smiled and laughed, but you would notice the furrow of her brows and the slight panting that it was putting a strain on her body. You were deathly worried, as the medicines were starting to become obsolete.  
  
And there was something that added to your pile of concerns. Ever since you started caring for the her, you would feel your hairs stand on the back of your neck each time you made your way to her home, a clear signal that someone was watching you. Paranoid, you would hasten your pace, praying that whoever was following you wouldn't pounce. You would pull your red jacket tighter against your body, as if the material could protect you from any onslaught that was to come.  
  
At first, you could only feel eyes following your every movement from a spot right next to a large tree some few steps outside Namimori Middle School. When you would snap your head to check if someone was there, your sight would only meet the soft rustling of leaves and the slight hum of the wind tickling your ears. Unnerved, you would continue on your way despite the racing of your heart.  
  
Just recently though, when you passed that same particular spot, you were horrified to hear footsteps starting to nonchalantly follow you. You didn't dare look back to see who it was in your hopes that maybe the person would grow tired of you ignoring them and leave you alone. There was also the fact that you were terrified of confrontations, especially with potential criminals.  
  
You could run, but you weren't failing PE for nothing. You were almost as bad as No-Good Tsuna, but not to his extent, thank goodness. And if you run, you would obviously be overpowered. Criminals wouldn't be criminals if they didn't have the brains or brawn to back up their job.  
  
So here you were, fingers trembling while clutching the bag of goods to your chest, your jacket adding to the swealtering heat that wasn't contributed by the sun. There was a lack of soft footsteps following you, and you briefly wondered just when you started to wait for it to happen every single day.  
  
Gathering the courage, you whirled around to watch your back and your breath hitched as you saw-  
  
nothing.  
  
You blinked. A nervous giggle escaped your lips at your paranoia, and you were prepared to go on your way when you felt a presence just behind you.  
  
You tensed as stiff as a board, your eyes widening as your breathing almost stopped.  
  
He was there, just a few inches from your body, and you could feel the heat radiating from him. The smell of metal wafted through your nose and you painfully closed your eyes.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
The voice was smooth, almost seductive, and it caressed your hearing like a lover. You could feel his breaths beside your ear, and you sucked in your own, an involuntary whimper escaping you. He chuckled, and you shivered.  
  
"Don't be scared. I won't do anything you won't like."  
  
He whispered before two hands firmly gripped your shoulders and spun you around to face him. Your eyes widened and you pushed against his chest to give the two of you space. You stumbled backward and held out the your bag in a feeble attempt to keep him at bay.  
  
He was a handsome male, maybe a few years older than you. He sported a small smirk, as if taunting you. His dark purple hair was strangely styled, and you vaguely wondered how he did it to resemble a pineapple. His lean figure was relaxed, contrasting your rigid one.  
  
You didn't trust yourself to speak in case you stuttered and verbally show your weakness to him. You stupidly stared at his dual colored eyes, willing yourself not to blink despite the tears rapidly forming. He tilted his head to the side and you raised your bag higher.  
  
"Such a tense little lamb," he mused, inserting a hand in his pocket, "too much tension isn't advisable."  
  
"Why are you following me?" you commended yourself when your voice didn't waver, glaring at him, "And who are you?"  
  
"Mukuro Rokudo, at your service," he did a mock bow, his eyes never leaving yours, "and why would you conclude that I was following you? I may have just been going the same way."  
  
You faltered, but you weren't going to back down. Shaking your head, you retaliated, "At the same time I pass by, I can feel you following. And you aren't wearing the Namimori uniform so you're definitely not a student there!"  
  
Mukuro didn't reply, opting to study you under hooded eyes. You didn't like the way he was looking at you, but you couldn't help the delicious tingle running up your spine. You blushed, bringing the bag to cover the bottom half of your face, hoping that he wouldn't notice. But you knew fate was against you when his smirk turned into a saccharine smile.  
  
"Aren't you cute?" your eyes followed his tongue as it darted out of his mouth and slowly licked his lips, "you would certainly be..."  
  
He left his words hanging and you flushed further at his implications.  
  
"Please don't follow me anymore," you hesitantly pleaded. Maybe if you begged, he would go away.  
  
You watched him sigh, before shifting his weight to one leg.  
  
"On one condition," he drawled, his smile turnin wicked, "if you tell me of your destination, I will gladly stop following you."  
  
"Are you sure?" your eyes narrowed in blatant distrust, and he shrugged.  
  
"I am very sure."  
  
"To my grandmother," you blurted out before you could stop yourself. You averted your eyes and you didn't notice his self-satisfied expression, "she's sick, so I want to be with her as much as I can."  
  
"Such a caring girl," he mused, tilting his head to the opposite side, "That is all I need to know, my dear [First name]. I hope your grandmother well."  
  
Without waiting for your response, he proceeded to turn around and leave, oblivious to your open mouth and more than confused stare at his retreating back.  
  
How did he know your name?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A day had passed and your grandmother's condition grew worse. She refused to eat and wasn't smiling like she used to. Extremely concerned, you begged your mother to concede in letting you skip a day of school, and she fortunately agreed, worried for your grandmother as well.  
  
You silently entered your grandmother's front door with the spare key under the flower pot, absently wondering why the house was so dark. As you carefully trudged through the short hallway to the old woman's room, your mind drifted to the man named Mukuro. True to his words, when you made your way towards your destination, you didn't feel his presence at all. You half-expected him to just appear and tease you again, but he didn't. You should be happy, but there was a hint of disappointment lodged in your chest. You hated admitting it, but you grew used to someone following you, especially now that he actually introduced himself.  
  
Shaking your head in disbelief, you wiped your mind clean from any stalker-infested thoughts before opening your grandmother's room.  
  
Everything was as the same as you left it yesterday, much to your chagrin. That meant that she never moved the whole day. Quietly approaching the bed, you pulled a stool to the bedside, noiselessly plopping down.  
  
"Grandma, I brought you your favorites," you whispered in case she was sleeping, "I know you didn't eat breakfast and lunch."  
  
She didn't reply and you felt something clench in your throat. You stood up and leaned towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder to gently coax her to face you.  
  
"Grandma, please talk to me-"  
  
Your words died in your throat as instead of your grandmother's face, a rotting skull stared at you through hollow holes with dark worms crawling out of the space where the mouth and nostrils should be.  
  
You screamed, backing away in horror and knocking down the stool, successfully tripping you backwards. You shrieked as you fell on your behind, head hitting the dresser. The pain didn't register as all you could think of was the already rotten corpse on top of the bed.  
  
Your heart was beating wildly in your chest and you were afraid that it might burst. Hysteria was slowly bubbling up your throat and you wanted to vomit. Tears rapidly fell down your cheeks as the weight of the situation heavily fell down your whole being.  
  
Your beloved grandmother was dead, and you didn't know how it happened.  
  
You continued screaming, again and again and again as the corpse slowly sat up and turned to you with its soulless eyeholes. Fear gripped your whole being as it climbed off the bed and crawled towards you. You couldn't move, you couldn't breathe, and you wanted to die.  
  
You could feel your throat aching, the metallic taste of blood resting at the end of your tongue as your lungs gradually felt the strain of your uncontrolled screams. The corpse brought two hands to grip your shoulders and its head moved towards you, stopping only when it was a mere inch from your face.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
And the face of Mukuro Rokudo was the only thing you remembered when he proceeded to devour you whole.


	2. Predator

You were innocent to the point of stupidity.  
  
He would watch you hanging out with your friends after school, laughing at their antics and happily exchanging stories of your day with them. You were cheerful and bright, never allowing yourself to be depressed by circumstances not in your control. You radiated light, and that light was something Mukuro wanted to extinguish.  
  
You attracted people like bees to a flower. Maybe because it was of your optimism or maybe it was because of your delicate appearance that gave others the need to shelter you. He didn't know the reason, but he knew that he wanted to take you, use you for his whims and maybe even keep you for himself. He wanted to rip that sweet smile off your face, gouge out those pretty eyes of yours, and stain your pale skin with beautiful red that never failed to bring him pleasure.  
  
Mukuro watched while hidden behind a cloak of Mist Flames, dutifully ignoring Chrome's worry and hesitation for your wellbeing. He knew that she didn't approve of his obsession, but she wouldn't interfere. His Chrome was loyal, and would never get in his way.  
  
He watched as you bid goodbye to your friends and almost danced home, your form bouncing down the road.  
  
A smile curved his lips. How he would enjoy breaking you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your grandmother was ill, and he hated how your face always dropped when you would remember that particular fact. He wanted to be the one to paint that frown on your visage.  
  
He followed you ever since you started taking the daily trips to your grandmother. He never bothered to hide his presence and be subtle as he enjoyed your paranoia and the uncertain fear that accompanied it. He could almost taste your insecurity, but he could wait.  
  
When he showed himself to you for the first time, he thoroughly enjoyed how your eyes widened in fright, your body rigid with tension and your limbs shaking with adrenaline. He expected you to bolt, but was pleasantly surprised when you confronted him with false confidence. But you were still naive, telling him of your destination without so much as a second thought.  
  
Too innocent.  
  
He left you with a promise that he wouldn't follow you anymore. And he always kept his promises.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mukuro took in your horrified screams and turned them into muffled sobs as he covered your mouth with his. He proceeded to kiss you with faux gentleness, carefully holding the back of your head with his hand while the other lovingly stroked your tear-stained cheek. You couldn't move, fear keeping you grounded and unable to even twitch. What was he doing? Why?  
  
He released your lips and slightly moved away, looking at you with a deceptive smile. Everything about him was fake, and you never should have trusted him, no matter how insignificant your interaction with him was.  
  
"Are you scared, my dear?" he whispered, his breath fanning your lips.  
  
"G-Grand... Y-Y-You... Her..." you couldn't make sense of what you were saying, your tongue was tied. Your mind was shutting down and your body was becoming numb from the shock of all that had happened.  
  
Mukuro threaded his fingers through your hair and you hated how he was pretending that everything was okay.  
  
"Shhh, don't worry. She's in a better place now," he cooed and you let out a whimper when he lifted you into his arms and placed you on the bed. You didn't protest. You couldn't.  
  
You didn't question on how ropes just appeared from underneath the bed and proceeded to tie your wrists and ankles to the bedposts.  
  
You passively watched as he crawled on top of you with a sinister expression, didn't offer any resistance when he slowly bunched your skirt around your waist and ripped your panties revealing your center.  
  
"Untouched, and all mine," he murmured, leaning down to press his lips to the crown of your slip. You whined and involuntarily lifted your hips, surprised at the slight pleasure you felt. As he trailed his tongue around your labia, you could feel him frowning, "but you aren't wet. No matter."  
  
He moved back and your eyes followed him. You wanted to stop him, beg for him to let you go but your limbs were like lead, too heavy for you to lift. Mukuro raised his hand and you only had time to wonder what he was going to do when he unceremoniously plunged three fingers into you, wrenching a loud cry of pain from your throat. You started to thrash against your bindings as he mercilessly plunged his fingers in and out, the pain almost blinding you.  
  
"Sto-Stop! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" you cried, the agony of your hymen tearing covering you in a veil of red. You could feel moisture dripping from your slit, and you morbidly knew that it was blood.  
  
"Does it hurt? It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
His voice was nonchalant and right now, you hated him. You despised him, wanting to kill him, this demon that killed your grandmother, that almost broke your mind and was currently breaking your body. You continued to sob out your protests but he continued his onslaught, making your throat hoarse from all your cries.  
  
You almost let out a sound of surprise when he just stopped, and you weakly lifted your head to glance at him. Mukuro was studiously staring at his red-coated fingers, a dark chuckle reverberating from his chest.  
  
"Looks like you don't enjoy this at all," he said as if he was stating the weather. Then he wiped his hand on her naked thigh, staining her skin with its glistening color. You felt the binds around your ankles disappear as he lifted your legs over his shoulders, leaning against you and pressing his chest against your heaving one. His eyes glinted with malice as he pressed a kiss on your forehead before he-  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
You once again screamed as he entered you in one swift stroke, not caring if you were lubricated or not. The feel of him roughly forcing himself inside you was terrible, and you continuously arched your back in an attempt to throw him off but it just succeeded in taking him in more.  
  
As he plunged deeper and deeper into your throbbing sex, you scrunched your face in agony and the sounds of your weak whimpers of protest echoed loudly in your ears.  
  
Why you? You did not know. All you knew was that this was punishment, your punishment, for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The pain was replaced with a dull ache as he continued thrusting in you, but you couldn't feel anything. It was as if you're soul left your body, as if you were a bystander while watching yourself being tainted by a madman.  
  
You gasped as a knot tightened in your abdomen, threatening to burst, and when it did, you let out a high-pitched keen as whiteness burst in your vision, your muscles trembling from the exertion of your orgasm. You absently thought that it was supposed to be a wonderful feeling, a feeling that two lovers could reach in the climax of lovemaking, but why did you feel so hollow?  
  
"You break so fast, doll," he muttered, sweat pouring from his forehead, "I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't scream more."  
  
But then, he placed a possessive kiss on your forehead wiping your own sweat from your flushed face.  
  
"Kufufu, but you cry so beautifully."  
  
You closed your eyes as exhaustion overcame you, gladly letting darkness engulf you in an attempt to escape the harsh reality and trauma you experienced. Your grandmother's death, your rape...  
  
"I don't regret coming to Namimori at all."


End file.
